


Things We Wish For

by Roo (RooFarmer), RooFarmer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asriel is a tiny tsundere, Babybones (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Chara defence squad, Comment ideas and more tags, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Chara, Good W. D. Gaster, Headcanon, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How do you write fanfics when you change your entire view on the entire game: you don’t!, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what I’m doing..., Judge Sans, Mad dummy is a girl, NO FONTCEST, Names are hard, No Smut, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus is smol now but just you wait, Pre-Canon, Rating will change, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans is a smol angsty cinnamon roll, Sans is smol, Sans no, Sign Language, Smol Bean Sans, TW - Graphic death, TW - gun, TW - house on fire, Unless you want it to be, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Yellow Souled Human - Freeform, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale), but only to T, but that one will be later, hlep idk how to tag, just adorable brotherly love, lots of au, non-canon, sans and papyrus are not related, that won’t be for a while though, that’s a tag, this is my first work don’t judge meh, tho really he’s not pap’s bro, toll bean Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooFarmer/pseuds/Roo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooFarmer/pseuds/RooFarmer
Summary: What happens if you cross the Babybones and Judge Sans AUs And then stick in a little “Sans and Papyrus are not related”? This mess of a fanfic.Or, different characters wishing upon the echo flowers.Notes:This is my first published fanfic, so please feel free to leave constructive criticism!This will not update regularly, cos the author is a huge procrastinator, as much as they love writing fanfics >u<





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Me, in the distance: Is there a human reading this?  
> Evelyn (oc): yes  
> Me: ok cool.  
> ...  
> Wait WHAT?
> 
> Thank you so much! Anyways, welcome to Things We Wish For, and I hope you enjoy! Warnings for the first chapter are as follows:  
> -House on Fire  
> -Implied Guns  
> -Screaming

Papyrus was jogging home after a day of following the captain of the royal guard on his daily patrols. His mum and dad had made him promise to come straight home this time, because _the dumps are dangerous Papyrus, so let’s not go to the dumps, okay?_ Of course, a great ten-year-old such as himself would never injure himself being so careless, but it would keep his parents’ minds at ease.

The cool, wet ambiance of Waterfall surrounded Papyrus as he slowed down. The entrance to their new house was around here somewhere, and he didn’t really want to miss it. As Papyrus climbed down a short, steep cliff (he was sure that was fine, his parents had never banned him from taking shortcuts) he caught sight of the area up ahead. He sprinted over to the dark, rock-filled room, and stared out to the Waterfall castle and the star-like crystals that filled the stone ceiling. The beauty of the ancient cavern was obviously windy, as something always got caught in his eye as he gazed into the far distance and imagined the stars on the surface. How could anything be more beautiful than this?

Loud, rambunctious laughter drew his attention sharply away from the crystals on the ceiling. Papyrus recognised the voices as Aaron’s gang, a group from New Home and Waterfall who, though they weren’t really... bullies... were certainly not the nicest characters around. Their echoing shouts gave Papyrus the incentive he needed to start running to the path home.

——

To Papyrus’ immense relief, he reached the wishing room within a few short minutes, the quiet echoes of songs sung to the pale blue flowers in a distant tunnels of Waterfall. He stared at the strange golden diamonds, which reminded him so strongly of King Fluffybuns’ flowers. Those, although golden, were rather plain compared to the native Echo Flowers of Waterfall. Those flowers whispered quiet dreams to him whilst Papyrus carefully trudged through the water. 

He had a wish too, maybe sharing it with a flower would help it come true? Papyrus leant down, mumbling as much as his uppercase font would allow as he told a young flower his wish. Not sparing it a second glance, Papyrus ran off, knowing that his wish would be kept safe until it came true.

“I WISH I HAD MORE FRIENDS...”

——

The apartment building was quiet when Papyrus returned home, meaning that his dad, at least, was not back yet. Their new home was in a rather inconspicuous place, in Papyrus’ opinion. Hidden between the room with the table with the glowing cheese (Papyrus’ father always insisted it was going to grow a crystal one day) and the room with gem stars littering the ceiling (his mother promised that, if she made a new breakthrough, she would buy a telescope to show her son the wonders of star-gazing) was a small corridor. Halfway down that corridor was a blueish-grey door, that barely stood out from the adjacent walls. Papyrus’ mother loved the peace, whereas both Papyrus and his father preferred the bustle of the city. However, both his parents had told him that the move was very necessary, and parents as great as his would never lie!

Anyway, Papyrus was sure that he’d settle in soon, and as he padded down the pathway, he considered the wondrous adventures he and his best (and only, but that didn’t matter to a great person such as himself!) friend could get up to around the new flat. Maybe they would have to be a little quieter while Mr. Inovalemes had a young baby. However, he was sure that Alphys would grow up soon! And then she would be great enough to join himself, Papyrus Michael Samuel Font, and his best friend Undyne Nike Elpis, in their daily routine of awesomeness!

Maybe, he conceded, they should also be a little quieter outside, because loud shriek rang out within the apartment complex as he unlocked the door with a loud ‘NYEH!’. 

Something seemed off with that cry. 

Before he could figure out what exactly seemed wrong, the panicked cry rang out again and a blurred shape sped past him. Blinking in confusion, Papyrus called out to the monster that, despite the heels on their boots and the strangely shaped hat, was barely taller than him. They paused, and looked back, a faint gleam of sorrow in their small eyes, before they drew a shiny stick out from the belt, aimed it at a large tank, and fired.

———

The walls were burning. 

That thought alone was enough to spur him into action, trident swinging back under his cloak as he sent the dogs after the human, desperate enough to lock them up in a way he knew he would have done with his child if they had done something like this when they fell. Yellow-souled this new child may be, but their sense of justice was far more twisted than any that he’d seen before. 

Now was not the time, and he bellowed, trying his hardest to stir the residents out of the house, down to the safer wetness of Waterfall, which should have been enough to stop the burning, but wasn’t. Why the gas continued to burn after Dr. Gaster had so firmly assured him it was safe, he did not know, but his control over the plasma was only enough to restrain it, not destroy it.

A soft sob pulled his gaze towards a slumped figure by the door, a child who he had met before. He bent down and scooped his friend’s child into his arms, as the flames slowly but surely died down and the residents began to flee.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fire, and the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It’s chapter two! I bet you weren’t expecting that! I wasn’t expecting that... 
> 
> Evelyn: hey Roo  
> Me: yeah? I’m kinda busy right now, but-  
> Evelyn: you have kudos  
> Me: WHAT!? 
> 
> Thank you so much for my first kudos, kirinsaga!
> 
> Alright, so, the next chapter and the chapter after is when the main story begins to come into play, so those two will most likely end up being a little longer. 
> 
> TWs for this chapter:   
> Mentioned Character death   
> Grieving (though not in detail)

Echo flowers whispered Papyrus’ wish to each other as a strange figure wandered through them. The cloak they wore trailed across the ground as they meandered across the field. The figure sighed, their hood shielding the wistful expression their face held from the numerous flowers. A young voice, that didn’t at all match the mysterious aura the figure gave off, replied quietly, their wish being kept safe by the numerous crystals above them.

The figure carried on, the crystals they’d always loved so much illuminating the invisible path forwards as the quiet wish was relayed.

“i wish i had a family...”

——

The quiet resignation his mother’s face held as she stared at the smoking ruins of their house was enough to spur Papyrus into action. Striding purposefully forwards, and ignoring the King’s shout, he picked his way through the debris that used to be the front room. He could tell that the human had damaged something very important within the heating system, as his mother put it, but he couldn’t understand why. Why would the human do something to such a great family, such great potential friends? He didn’t get it. 

For the first time, Papyrus was glad he got home before his father.

Still, there was an unnatural chill in the air as he climbed up the wreckage of the stairs. He had to admit, seeing Muffet so subdued as she collected the dust and egg of her pet had been... a most sorrowful moment. The apartment complex had been home to much more than their family, and he knew that not every family had been as lucky as theirs.

More than one monster had not made it out unharmed.

Papyrus reached his room, and pulled the surprisingly clean teddies off his bed one by one. He didn’t care what his mother said, he though furiously as he buried himself in a pile of smoke-damaged pillows, blankets and toys, he was not leaving. This might not of been home for long, but it was home. There was no way he was leaving it behind.

Laboured gasps accompanied heavy footfalls as his mother caught up with him. Occasional coughs rang out, the smoke and ash clearing itself from her lungs. Papyrus desperately blocked out her cries as she frantically searched the flat. He needed to stay, he needed to stay, he needed-

“Papyrus! Where Are You!?” Futura’s frantic calls, her attempts to shout despite her font, despite the smoke, struck a chord deep in Papyrus’ soul, and he called out “MAMA!” before he could stop himself. The sudden halt in crashes, the frenzied footsteps approaching him and the quiet “papyrus?” he heard told him that she had heard him. She quietly lifted a few pillows and a blanket of her child, before sighing at his tear-ridden face. Patiently, she sat, waiting calmly as her son sobbed his soul out. 

“I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE, MAMA!”  
“shh, shh, i know, sweetheart,”  
“BUT MR. ASGORE SAID WE’D HAFTA, AND I DON’T WANNA GO!!”  
“honey, we have to-“  
“WHY!?”  
“papyrus, we can’t live here, not when it’s so damaged”  
“BUT I-“  
“i know sweetie. you don’t wanna let go. but we have to. we can bring all your toys, ‘kay?”  
“O-OKAY”

——

The new house, as nice as it was, felt strange. Papyrus was sharing a room with Undyne as she lost her only remaining family - her older brother - in the fire. The cold dead look on her face had haunted Futura’s conscience for some time after Undyne began to recover. She had been quiet for a few months, but had slowly opened back up to Papyrus while they were waiting to be rehomed. 

When the new houses were built a shortage of space and a large number of affected families meant that many had to share houses, and that the houses and apartments generally had a maximum of two bedrooms. His parents, who slept in the other room, had no issues taking Undyne in as another member of their family, and together Undyne and Papyrus grew much closer. 

——

It had already been a few months since the incident, but Undyne still seemed a bit sad sometimes. Despite this, Papyrus was determined that he knew the perfect activity to keep Undyne’s mind off of more negative things. After all, who didn’t enjoy meeting new friends? And as Undyne was the best of friends, she could meet some new ones with him! There was only one problem.

He didn’t know anyone outside their class their age. 

That wasn’t an issue for the Great Papyrus, however, and maybe he could take Undyne on a tour of the Underground to hide his looking for new companionship. And as an added bonus, they would get to visit parts of the underground they’d barely visited before. Truly the most perfect of plans! As he assessed it in his head, the great skeleton smiled.

There was no way this could go wrong!

——

A loud shriek rang out through the castle as a young prince chased his adopted sibling through the halls. While it had taken the elder child a year or two to settle in, eventually they became far closer than most siblings. Because of that, the two rarely fought, and when they did, they would quickly make up. However, teasing was, as with most close siblings, inevitable, and so this lead to chases such as the one that was currently playing out.

The child narrowly dodged another short figure, but the prince, so desperate to catch his sibling, did not notice and slammed into them. Asriel gasped as the figure stumbled back, and immediately held out a paw to help the cloaked monster up.  
“I’m so sorry, Mister! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and-“  
Asriel cut off as a small hand popped out of the cloak and shook in a manner that suggested ‘no worries’. Tilting his head, the goat kid asked a timid question. The figure’s hand made a ‘thumbs up’ gesture, and together, the short monsters chased after Chara.


	3. Fame (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Undyne make some spooky friends (after much shouting), and we learn a little about ghost culture... including that running into ghosts is considered rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter ended up far longer than I thought it would be, so I split it in half... so this chapter is normal length, but only half a chapter? I don’t know... 
> 
> Thanks so much to the four guests who left kudos! Please let me know, by the way, if the pacing is too fast or slow, as I have no clue what I’m doing... same for POV switches, should they happen more or less frequently?

The ghost glided along, pale pink magic trailing up in wisps behind him. His cousins, Mads and Blooky, shared worried glances as he ‘paced’ frantically among the echo flowers. He didn’t get it! He was the amazing, talented Hapsta! Surely he should have some sort of fame...

His younger cousin’s quiet voice called out to him, reminding him of a rumour. Of course! Stardom was all about sharing rumours. So, in his best accent, they released their wish onto the world.

“Darling, don’t I wish I could have a taste of fame!”

——

She wasn’t quite sure what Papyrus was doing, leading her all over the underground like this, but she was glad that they’d finally left the unbearable heat of Hotland for her native Waterfall. The deep blue cave walls made her feel at ease in a way she hadn’t since the fire. The fire...

Stars, she missed her big brother.

Don’t get her wrong, Papyrus was a great friend, and his parents looked after her well, but...

The sound of the nymph sniffing brought Papyrus to a halt. He turned, and before Undyne could question why, engulfed his best friend - almost sister - in the most loving hug he could provide.

“P-papyrus!?” 

The fish girl’s startled shout drew a tight squeeze from Papyrus. He glanced up at her, a huge, slightly tearful smile reassuring her that her little brother was fine. He shook his head, and a determined grin was set into the bone of his skull as he dashed off.

“Hurry up, you bottom-feeder!” He called cheerfully over his shoulder, causing Undyne to scowl playfully and chase after him. 

“You take that back, you spineless chicken!” She yelled, barely noticing as she rounded a corner...

Only to run face-first into an orange ghost.

——

The skeleton winced as Mads whipped around, and the nymph scampered backwards she began trying his best to apologise to the orange ghost. However, Mads wasn’t having it! Why should she have to deal with all the idiots? What if that had been Blooky?  
“Idiots, idiots, IDIOTS!” She screamed, ignoring Blooky’s wince and Hapsta’s glare. Honestly, they should get a hold of themselves! She was only protecting them! “Don’t you know it’s considered rude in modern society to walk into monsters? Especially ghosts! We get enough of that from HUMANS! Imbeciles, imbeciles, IMBECILES!!”

The naiad’s look of fear was extremely satisfying as she mumbled out a quiet apology. The skeleton was looking quite angry, though of that she was not surprised. She had always assumed that, since skeletons were much more basic than most monsters, they would be subject to more feral emotions. And she was right!

Despite Hapsta’s similar glare.

——

Hapsta could not believe the audacity of his cousin. While understood that she was only trying to help, the tangerine of a monster was only making their possible friendship less likely! Sighing, he brought himself up to his full (rather short) height.

“I must apologise for my cousin’s attitude. She is not very good at dealing with her emotions, unlike moi!” To finish, he posed, earning a gasp of delight from the skeleton. 

“The shouty one was a girl?” 

The question, presumably from the fish, made Hapsta cringe. He knew that his and Mads’ androgynous voices, unusual attitudes and colours could cause others to mix their genders up, but Mads still did not deal with that in the kindest way.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY!?”

Called it. 

——

Who did this ghost think she was, picking on his friend!? Sure, Undyne had walked into the ghost, but he was certain she had apologised. Surely that should be enough? 

“EXCUSE ME, MS. ORANGE GHOST, BUT I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN’T YELL AT MY SISTER!” It was important to be polite, no matter how annoyed he was. The ghost, who was evidently ignoring him, began to rant about... Papyrus wasn’t quite sure what. The pink ghost, who was looking a little tired, rolled their eyes, wrapped stubby little arms around the orange ghost, (he hadn’t noticed the arms before, where had they come from?) and began to drag her away. The very pale blue one, which Papyrus just noticed, looked hesitantly behind themselves. 

“i-i’m sorry about mads, she’s always like this...” they frowned, their voice almost a whisper. “i-if you want, you could come over.... we have snail races... and mads could apologise... was that too forward? i’m sorry... ohh nooo...” 

Papyrus shook his head, a large grin plastering his face,  
“NO, THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL, BLUE GHOST!! BOTH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY FRIEND, UNDYNE THE UNDYING, WOULD BE HONOURED TO SEE THIS ‘SNAIL RACE’!” A faint smile, slightly hesitant, appeared on the ghost’s face. Mission accomplished!

“i’m glad... and the great papyrus and undyne the undying are great names...” they floated awkwardly for a few more seconds before shaking themselves “i guess i should go tidy our houses then... byeee...”

Papyrus shook his head fondly, waving goodbye to the ghost. He knew that they would make great friends! Humming thoughtfully as he scuffed his worn shoes against blue rock, he didn’t notice the dumbfounded (and slightly concerned) look filling his friend’s features as she stared at the gap through which the orange and pink ghosts had disappeared.


	4. Fame (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who left kudos! You’re all amazing!
> 
> I can’t believe it! 96 hits! That’s nearly 100! We’re nearly at 100 hits? Woo!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna involve a certain smol skele...

The short trek was on their way to Snowdin, their next destination, so both Undyne and Papyrus agreed to visit the ghosts. As they neared the houses, they came across a large, bowl shaped house.

Undyne stared, a faint pinging resonating in her soul as she stared at the house. She could imagine it with a strange design, sort of like a fish, with terrifying pointy teeth instead of a door! Yeah! And those tiny windows would be eyes, and there was a perfect spot out front for a training dummy! It was a little overgrown, but...

“UNDYNE... I’M TERRIBLY SORRY, BUT I THINK WE WENT THE WRONG WAY!”

Papyrus’ near yell startled her, though she turned and have him a determined grin anyway.  
“Right, Pap! Then let’s go round and find the ghost house!”

They both left the cave, though not before Undyne gave the house one last wistful look.

——

The ghost’s houses, Papyrus noted, were not half as transparent or ghostly-looking as he thought they would be. They were bent in strange directions, one coloured after the shy ghost, and the other the one that had dragged the shouty one off. Wow, they were so creative! Idly wondering where the shouty one (Mads, was it? What a fitting name...) lived, Papyrus knocked on the door of the pink house.

——

Visitors? Why had no one told him that they would be having visitors?

——

Papyrus hummed, waiting patiently for the door to open and let the two of them in. When it did, he was met with the blinding sensation of PINK.

The walls, floors, posters and even bed were painted the soft tone, coral and pale rose dominating the room. Papyrus was almost blinded, and when he turned to peek at Undyne’s expression, he saw hilarious complete astonishment. Honestly, Undyne had seen how grey New Home was, and how purple Home was and how orange Hotland was and... actually, each section of the underground seemed to be purely one colour. Weird.

A loud, saccharine-sweet voice cried out “Oh, hello there!”, and Papyrus felt a slight cold prickling on his shoulder before being led inside.

——

Well, well, well!! Hapstablook hadn’t had guests in AGES, he couldn’t wait to get to know his new guests! 

...and, since they were the same skeleton and naiad from earlier, get Mads to apologise to them...

Then again, they seemed like the forgiving sort! Motioning Blooky forwards, Hapstablook began, trying to lace his voice with as much flattery as possible.

“So, beauty and gentle-beauty, let me introduce us! I am Hapstablook, or Hapsta! Oh, and to avoid the... confusion... we had earlier,” both the fish and Mads looked a little guilty for that, “he/him pronouns, please. This is Napstablook, or Blooky,” he waved in Blooky’s general direction, “they/them pronouns. And finally, with she/her pronouns, Madstablook! Or Mads!” He finished, waving stubby, pink arms. “I can only imagine that Blooky invited you after we left, hm?”

The pair stood blinking at him for a few seconds, and Hapsta blushed as he realised he’d probably gone a little overboard with friendly greetings. After a few more moments, the skeleton shook their head, and spoke, their voice coming out as a near-yell.   
“OH! UH, YES... NAPSTABLOOK INVITED US. I SUPPOSE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HE/HIM PRONOUNS PLEASE!” The fish interrupted here, a wide grin splitting their face.  
“And I am UNDYNE THE UNDYING, HERO OF THE UNDERGROUND!! Uhh... she/her pronouns, I guess..” Hapsta nodded, his eyes gleaming as he began to think of new possibilities for friendly activities with these monsters. 

Blooky shyly spoke up, tugging at Hapsta’s arm.  
“uhhh.. we could go watch the snails race..? if you guys wanted to, of course... but if you guys don’t want to, that’s fine too, i guess... oohhhh..”

Papyrus gave Blooky a patient smile, and Undyne a great grin. Hapsta felt himself mirroring that. These seemed like good people.

——

Mads grudgingly accepted, by the end of the day, that these were good monsters. Neither seemed to intend any serious harm, after all... 

Hapsta had lost the snail race. Pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC!! He really needed to look after his snail more! Hers was in great condition, and Blooky’s was as perfect as ever, and they teamed up with the fish. Hapsta had teamed up with the skeleton, and she had to admit, seeing the competition between the two was humorous. 

Despite his lacking skill in snail racing, Hapsta (and the fish) showed great ability in making friendship bracelets. Incredible, incredible, INCREDIBLE! They made enough to bury poor Blooky, they worked so fast. Overall, she was rather sad to see the two go.

She couldn’t wait to hear about the trouble they got in when they returned home the next time she saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *oh, and by the way? Madstablook was right... both got grounded for leaving without a note, then coming back scuffed up from a sparring match they had on the way back. Poor Kabel and Futura...


	5. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *is buried in the Kirby fandom*  
> Me: *muffled* darn, ran out of Kirby fanfiction to read. What a shame. Looked through Danny Phantom, Splatoon, Gravity Falls, Super Smash Bros and Harry Potter too...  
> Evelyn: You know what fandom you half fell out of six months ago which has near limitless fanfics?  
> Me: ...noooooo...  
> fine
> 
> *3 minutes in*
> 
> Me: STARSDAMNIT!!
> 
> ——
> 
> So, um... hi. Again. Uhh, so I fell out of the Undertale fandom about a week before my last update, and. Recently ran out of fanfics on three websites from the Kirby fandom. So I actually started looking back at the Undertale fandom, alongside _a LOT more fandoms than I just listed._ And I realised I still really liked Undertale... but in a different way. 
> 
> I tried to stay true to my original plan for this chapter (yes, this is an excuse for its awfulness) but it doesn’t follow where I now want the story to go: exploring all the characters backstories, not just Sans’, Papyrus’ and maybe the others interspersed. If anyone is more interested in either version, let me know; I’ll probably write a more canon-compliant version at some point, so if I get a few requests for that, I’ll publish it instead. Likewise, if people say they like this, I’ll stick with it, and if they don’t want either, then this’ll just go on permanent hiatus. I also have to mention that half the chapter is crappy writing, and the other half is me 4/5 months later mimicking said crappy writing. This entire fic is awful, and I’m very sorry for that! Enjoy!

It had been a while, he supposed, since he had visited the deeper reaches of Waterfall. The gentle plinking made by the ‘rain’ soothed him as he wandered deeper into the blue caverns. As he strolled through the caverns, his mind settled upon the matter of his children’s new friend. Although neither of his children knew it, he was more than aware that the small, cloaked figure was his Royal Judge. The title had become lost to most monsters over the years, but the job remained. Then again, despite how long he had known the Judge - almost a year now, which his children insisted was ages - he barely knew a thing about them. 

There was a tradition of wishing on the Echo Flowers in the next room. For once, King Asgore was sure of what he wanted.

“...I wish to learn more about my Judge.”

——

Chara blinked, their deep brown eyes flashing red in confusion as their brother began chasing a small, cloaked figure in the courtyard. Humid air surrounded them as they examined the hooded monster. They were smaller than even Chara themselves, causing their robe to trail on the ground. Faint white lights glowed inside the hood, giving them a rough idea of where their eyes were. 

Quiet laughter rang out as their brother called for the cloaked monster to slow down. The monster shook their head cheekily, trying their hardest not to trip as they ran whilst looking behind them. It worked... up to a point.

Chara shrieked with laughter, watching Asriel yelled out in shock and panic as his new friend ran into a wall. 

——

Grimacing, the judge held up a slice of snail pie. As... appetising as it looked, he had the feeling that eating it without removing his mask would be tricky. After spending a few minutes working up the courage to do so, he pulled out his gloves hands from underneath their cloak, and began to sign.

_your majesties, may i be excused?_

The surprised blinks of his new friends (Kara and Arial? He hadn’t actually asked their names) almost made them snicker. A shake of his friends’ mum’s (Tari, maybe?) head alerted him to the other two monsters in the room. 

“I apologise if my pie wasn’t up to standard, my dear. I am aware many monsters aren’t comfortable with the idea of eating meat, and snails aren’t always the most delicious-“

Sharp signing cut her off. _i’ll be the judge of that!_

Silence filled the room. Realising what he’d done the judge pulled his hands up to apologise - before being halted by an undignified snort. 

Yep, the judge decided as Gary(?) groaned and the two kids snickered alongside Tari, this family was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun. Pun pun pun
> 
> Also the judge struggling with names is absolutely something I do, no shame in admitting that.


End file.
